


Dancing on the Razor's Edge

by FayeHunter, lifewasradical



Series: Dancing on the Razor's Edge [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, alcohol mention, partner switching, weed references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: “What would you say to a foursome?” Sierra says confidently, eyes flicking between Ashton and the back of Luke’s head. For the second time that night, Luke is thankful that he’s the only car on the road as he swerves dramatically, eyes bulging out of his head as he looks frantically at Sierra in the rearview mirror.
Relationships: Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell/Ashton Irwin, Kaitlin “KayKay” Blaisdell/Sierra Deaton, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin/Sierra Deaton/Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings
Series: Dancing on the Razor's Edge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Dancing on the Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> It was mentioned in the club about Lierra and Kayshton having a foursome and switching partners and Amanda and I wrote this. Please enjoy the smut.

Ever since they got off tour, Luke, Sierra, Ashton, and KayKay make the effort to plan weekly or biweekly date nights, the four of them going out together. Luke loves the group that they’ve established, a friendship between the two couples that is so intertwined that some days it feels like they’re one larger relationship rather than just two couples. 

Friday’s are typically date night, so the group goes out for dinner, with drinks for the girls. They laugh, enjoy each other’s presence, and make plans to go back to Luke and Sierra’s house to hang out for a bit before KayKay and Ashton end up heading home. 

They’re leaving the restaurant, KayKay and Sierra holding hands and swinging them between their bodies, giggling and slightly buzzed from their drinks. Luke slides into the driver’s seat easily as Sierra and Ashton bicker about who gets to sit shotgun. Ashton ends up winning, playing the “ _ I’m taller so I need more leg room, and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of the two of you flirting or whatever” _ card before jumping into the front seat. 

KayKay and Sierra settle into the seats next to each other, a little closer than they would normally sit, arms intertwined and fingers laced. Luke pays little attention to it, more interested in the fact that Ashton is pulling a joint out of his pocket, fishing around in the glove compartment for a lighter. He makes an excited noise when he finds it, lighting the joint immediately before Luke even has a chance to start driving away from the parking lot. 

He inhales deeply, blowing the smoke out the small crack in the passenger side window, away from Luke. Luke is thankful for the gesture, knowing that he doesn’t want to be inhaling so much smoke from Ashton, at least not while he’s driving. They sit in relative silence for a little bit, digesting their meals and relaxing in a safe space compared to the stuffiness of the restaurant. 

“Here,” Ashton says after a while, holding the joint out to Luke.

“I’m not going to smoke while driving, I don’t want to kill us,” Luke says, rolling his eyes a little. Ashton shrugs, taking another hit, blowing the smoke out slowly, wind from the open window tousling his curls a little. 

“Suit yourself,” he says, turning around slightly to offer it to the girls and freezing, “Holy shit.” 

Luke glances into the rear view mirror, about to ask what’s wrong when sees it, startling slightly, hitting the brakes in his shock. 

Sierra and KayKay are making out. Which feels like a polite way to put it, with the way Luke can see Sierra nipping at KayKay’s bottom lip, tongue in her mouth, one hand tangled in her short blue hair, the other rubbing at KayKay through her jeans. Now that he’s noticed it, he can hear KayKay’s gasping, high pitched and verging on a moan. 

“Unfair of you to do that shit when we can’t watch. Poor Luke has to drive here,” Ashton says, taking another drag, eyebrow raised. Luke swallows down his confusion and keeps driving along, thankful there’s no one else on the road right now. He manages a quick glance over at Ashton as he’s pulling out onto the road, seeing him still watching the girls, and interested glint in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” Sierra asks, pulling back from KayKay, mock innocent and flirty, hands never leaving KayKay. KayKay giggles, resting her head on Sierra’s shoulder, turning her head and looking at Luke in the mirror with a cocky smirk before turning her gaze to her boyfriend. 

“You’re back there making out with KayKay and you thought we wouldn’t notice? How would you feel if I suddenly started making out with Luke without telling you?” Ashton replies, voice sounding confident as Luke chokes a tiny bit. 

It’s not that kissing Ashton would be horrible; in fact, Luke may or may not have been thinking about it for years. The difference is hearing Ashton say those words out loud, like it's something that could be on the table, especially when their girlfriends are making out in the backseat. A light panic falls over Luke, worried about the prospect of actually kissing Ashton, of knowing what it’s like to kiss over his skin. 

Luke thinks that he should be more put off by the idea of Sierra making out with someone else, especially when that someone else is Ashton’s girlfriend, but he can’t help that the view has a light blush crawling up his neck. 

“About that,” KayKay starts, batting her eyelashes at Ashton. Luke watches them in the rearview mirror, biting his lip as he sees Sierra continuing to rub KayKay through her jeans, causing her breath to hitch with each movement. 

Ashton hums, holding out the joint for the girls to take. Sierra starts with a long hit, holding the smoke in her lungs and then forcing KayKay’s head to the side, lining up their lips and breathing the smoke into her mouth. Luke tries to keep his eyes on the road, but finds it hard to focus when he’s watching his girl’s lips lock with another person. 

“We’ve kinda been meaning to ask you guys something, I guess there really isn’t a better time than right now?” Sierra replies, looking over at KayKay who’s taking another hit herself. 

There’s a beat of silence, punctuated by the music playing on the radio where no one talks and Luke lets his mind wander, thinking about the way that Sierra was caressing KayKay’s face. He lets that thought run into Ashton, imaging he’s able to reach out and pull him into a kiss to rival the one that the girls were trading. 

“What would you say to a foursome?” Sierra says confidently, eyes flicking between Ashton and the back of Luke’s head. For the second time that night, Luke is thankful that he’s the only car on the road as he swerves dramatically, eyes bulging out of his head as he looks frantically at Sierra in the rearview mirror. 

“Oh?” is all Ashton says, but in a contemplative tone, not the disgusted one that Luke has been anticipating. 

“Are you high?” Luke chokes out, clenching his fists around the steering wheel. 

“No, I mean not really. It's actually been something that KayKay and I have been talking about for a little bit, getting the four of us into bed together.” 

Luke feels the worry bubble in him then, rising to the top as he tries to digest that his girlfriend, the one he had been happily dating for years now, is thinking about having sex with other people, including one of their mutual best friends and his girlfriend. Is Sierra unhappy in their relationship? Is this her telling him that she wants to explore, to see other people?

Luke looks back at her in the mirror, seeing her staring lovingly at KayKay, one hand still rubbing at her jeans, the other hand still holding the joint lightly in her fingers. He forces himself to look back at the road ahead, turning all his focus to driving them home safely, ignoring the mental turmoil of suddenly not being enough for Sierra. 

He thinks they’ve been happy, or at least, Luke knows he’s been happy, the happiest he’s ever been in his life thanks to Sierra. But his entire world has been turned upside down at the thought that maybe she doesn’t feel the same, that she needs to find pleasure in someone else. 

“I’m game,” Ashton says, shrugging cooly as he pulls the joint back from the girls, taking a long hit himself. Sierra takes her now free hand, creeping it under KayKay’s shirt and up into her bra. Luke grips the steering wheel harder, white knuckles popping up from the effort. 

“Lu?” Sierra asks, leaning forward to get a better view of him. Luke hums, a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. 

“Yeah, if Ashton is into it then sure,” he finally responds, shrugging off the question. He can feel Sierra’s gaze on him, as if she doesn’t entirely believe him, but based on the excited giggle that KayKay lets out, it was the answer she was hoping for. Luke flicks his gaze back, seeing the apprehensive look on Sierra’s face before KayKay pulls her in for another kiss. He sighs, returning his vision to the front. 

The soundtrack of lips smacking together and soft gasps fills the car, making Luke dizzy with arousal, but also sick to his stomach knowing that it's his girlfriend with another person. He wants to talk to Ashton about it, to see if he actually is as into this as he seemed when they confirmed the arrangement, but he stops dead when he lets his eyes wander to Ashton at a stoplight. 

Ashton has the window rolled down a little bit more, ashing the joint on the side of the glass with one hand, but that isn’t what Luke is focused on. Instead, he’s staring at the other hand, which is wrist deep down his unzippered pants, clearly doing  _ something _ to himself. His lips are parted just a little bit, muscles in his arm flexing as he works over himself, chest heaving slightly. Luke thinks that he must not have been doing that for long, as he would have noticed or heard Ashton from their close proximity. 

Luke feels a jolt run down his spine, a new sensation that he’s never experienced before. Sure, he’s seen all the guys' dicks before, but never like this, never with the intention of something sexual coming from it, and especially not in his car where anyone could look over and see him. The spark of excitement from the way that Ashton is moving settles in Luke’s gut as his dick twitches, interested for just a moment before his brain yells at him again, reminding him that this whole situation is just a little bit more weird than it should be. 

He doesn’t get to hold onto that thought for long because after he presses his foot down on the peddle again, he feels Ashton’s hand creep over the center console, one hand laying heavy on Luke’s leather clad leg. Luke’s breath hitches, getting caught in his throat as he tries to regulate his breathing. He steals a glance at Ashton, seeing that he’s thrown the joint out the window now and has one hand still working over himself while the other one is now on Luke, almost close enough to be suggestive. Ashton is looking over his shoulder, glancing at the girls and their ministrations. 

Luke steals a peak at a stop light, wishing he hadn’t immediately when he sees that Sierra has taken a page from Ashton, one hand fully down KayKay’s pants now, inevitably buried deep inside her from the way that KayKay is arched, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Ashton looks so pleased, biting his lip as Sierra bites at KayKay’s neck, leaving what looks like the fourth or fifth hickey on the soft skin of her neck and chest. Luke lets his eyes travel down to KayKay’s exposed chest from where Sierra pulled the shirt out of the way, allowing herself more access to the other girl’s skin. There are pink lip stains up and down her neck, tiny patterns alternating with red and purple blossoming bruises. 

Sierra pulls away from KayKay’s neck long enough to lock eyes with Luke. He can feel the love in her stare, settling a bit of the anxiety that still rolls through Luke’s brain. She bites her lip, pulling the skin between her teeth as she winks at him, making a point of showing off with her next moves. Luke assumes she curls her fingers a bit more than she was doing before, KayKay gasping as she shudders once, steadily reaching her climax. Luke has half a mind to stop her, not wanting this to happen in his car, but Sierra is moaning herself, a sound that Luke can’t deny. 

Luke looks over at Ashton again, whose hand is stopped in his briefs, unmoving but still putting pressure on himself by the looks of it. He’s staring at the girls intently, watching the way his girlfriend’s body is reacting more than anything, eyes traveling from her face to her waist. 

Just when Luke is sure he can get away with not being roped into the car excitement, he remembers Ashton’s hand as it dances across his lap, landing heavy on Luke’s covered dick. Luke inhales sharply, gaining Ashton’s attention. 

“You like that?” Ashton hums under his breath, not loud enough to disturb the scene in the backseat. Ashton presses down a little harder and Luke holds back his groan, fingers tightening around the wheel again. 

“What are you doing,” Luke stutters out, breathing heavily through his nose to keep his composure. 

“Well if we’re going to have a foursome, we’re probably going to do things to one another, don’t you think?”

Luke sighs a bit, feeling some of the anticipation leave his body as he’s still not sure what he wants from all of this. He wants to be with Sierra more than anything, but he also wants her to be happy, even if that means they’re with other people. 

He’s brought from his thoughts when Ashton runs a finger up and down the seam of his pants, a new sensation that he can’t deny makes the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Luke lets out a heavy breath, thankful that they’re turning onto their street, almost home where he can get away for a moment to collect his thoughts. 

Luke can admit, internally, that he’s thought about fucking around with Ashton before, years ago before either of them had long term girlfriends. He knew Ashton was good with his mouth, something he bragged about each time after hooking up with someone. But still, it had been years since he’d seriously thought about Ashton in that way.

However, with Ashton’s hand on his lap, Luke lets those thoughts bubble to the surface again, filtering in with thoughts of Sierra, and now a few of KayKay. He thinks that maybe this foursome wouldn’t be the end of the world, given that he knows he can trust Sierra and Ashton, and by extension KayKay, with the world, so he can explore with them safely. 

Still, there’s a small part of him that’s unsure, worried about being with a guy for the first time in years, especially when he’s currently in a committed relationship. He can’t and won’t deny that he’s attracted to Ashton, that his body is reacting to the moves that Ashton makes, the noises from the girls in the back. 

An odd sense of calm falls over him as he assesses the situation, brain telling him he’s not in harm, that this could actually be a good thing. Before he’s able to give into that thought fully, the tiny shards of anxiety remind him that he needs to be worried about Sierra leaving him, especially leaving him for Ashton or KayKay. 

Luke pulls into the driveway and turns immediately, removing Ashton’s hand from the front of his pants. He knows he’s a little hard, not enough to be super noticeable but enough where he can feel the pressure behind the leather. He sees that Ashton is straining, dick filling out where he’s now zipped his pants up again. Luke tries not to think about how uncomfortable that must be, pushing away the thought of his best friend’s dick. 

He turns around completely, ready to talk to the girls about what they’re doing but he stops, now seeing the progress that happened while he was driving. 

KayKay’s jeans are pulled down to her knees, thong pulled to the side while Sierra moves quickly, thumb pressed against her clit while her fingers do the rest of the work. In a moment of contemplation, Luke wonders if Sierra does this with KayKay regularly, thinking about how her nails are always short and well taken care of, never with sharp edges. Luke tries not to dwell on that idea, unsure of the lines that they’ve set, what the boundaries are. 

KayKay is gasping, swallowing around nothing and making audible noises, echoing now with the music not playing over the speakers anymore. She’s clutching onto Sierra’s thigh, holding the edge of her leather shorts between her fingers. Sierra mouths at KayKay’s jaw, licking a trail from her neck to her jaw, stopping to suck every so often. 

Luke glances at Ashton again, who is so focused on the girls behind them, eyes watching every move. “She’s about to cum,” he announces, smirking slightly when Luke coughs at the mention. Ashton winks at Luke, leaning into the back seat to pinch KayKay’s nipple. Immediately KayKay goes rigid, high pitched whines leaving her throat as she cums, Sierra letting a pleased smile take over her face. She works KayKay through her high, not stopping her movements until she removes Sierra’s hand herself, spent and oversensitive.

Luke can’t help but be a little turned on at the sight, Sierra pulling KayKay in for a more gentle, loving kiss as she catches her breath. 

“Told you,” Ashton pokes, laughing when KayKay groans unappreciatively. Sierra finally pulls her hand from KayKay’s pants, pulling the thong back into place and makes eye contact with Luke once again, sticking her fingers into her mouth seductively. Luke has to hold back his own groan at the sight, Sierra playing into his weaknesses with every move. 

The air shifts as KayKay pulls her jeans back up, moving to get out of the car. Ashton follows after her quickly, pulling her into a kiss before KayKay can even close the car door. 

Luke gets out of the car, slamming the door slightly on accident. The nerves settle into his bones, causing him to tense his muscles as he starts towards his own house, unsure if he wants to continue to pursue the game they started in the car. Sure, he can’t get the image of KayKay reaching her climax at the hands of Sierra, but the idea of doing anything more, of doing anything himself, makes a pit weigh down in his stomach. 

“Lu?” Sierra softly calls out as she gets out of the car, fixing her hair slightly from how KayKay had been pulling at it. Luke pushes down the jealousy that comes along with the visual. He smiles at her, a ghost of his normal smile as he reaches for her hand. 

“Are you actually okay with this?” Sierra asks, running her fingers up his arm in a soothing way. Luke shudders at the contact, trying not to think about how that hand had been working into KayKay no more than two minutes ago. 

Luke shrugs, eyes cast down at their shoes. Is he actually okay with this? He doesn’t know the answer to that himself, thoughts whirling around in his head. He wants to say yes, wants to give Sierra whatever she wants and needs, but part of him is still worries that she’ll realize he isn’t enough, that she would be happier with someone else other than Luke. 

“Hey, you need to talk to me. What are you thinking?” Sierra commands lightly, squeezing the hand she still has claims on while the other lays softly against Luke’s cheek. He sighs, looking over at Ashton and KayKay who are wrapped up in their own conversation, both grinning wildly as KayKay runs her hands down Ashton’s chest, down over his belt before resting on Ashtons--

“Luke, look at me,” Sierra says again, pulling Luke’s attention from the other couple. He makes eye contact, seeing the love and concern in Sierra’s eyes, worried about Luke’s thoughts. 

“I just-- I don’t know? This is a lot?” Luke questions himself, head spinning. “I want this, I mean, if it’s going to make you happy,” he continues, rubbing his thumb across the back of Sierra’s hand. 

“I only want it if you want it. I won’t be upset if we don’t do this. We’re not pressuring you into doing something that you don’t want to do,” Sierra confirms, nodding once. 

“I’m just afraid,” Luke whispers, eyes downcast, not wanting to see the look on Sierra’s face. 

“Why, babe?”

“I’m afraid you’re gonna like this more than you like being with me and then. Well. That’s going to be the end of us.”

Luke hears Sierra pull in a breath, stepping impossibly closer to Luke, to the point where her toes are almost on his shiny boots. Luke closes his eyes, hoping the old “out of sight, out of mind” idea still applies here, even when he’s tethered to Sierra physically. 

“Look at me,” Sierra asks again, both hands reaching up to hold Luke’s cheeks softly, thumbs running under his eyes. Luke obeys, biting his lip instead as a method of comfort, easing his increasing heart rate. 

“I promise you, no matter what does or doesn’t happen here, you’re it for me. I’m not going to leave you for KayKay, Ashton, or anyone. This could be fun, but only if everyone is into it. No one will be mad at you if you don’t want to do this, I promise.”

Luke thinks about the way that Sierra looked, wrapped up in KayKay in the backseat. He thinks about the noises KayKay was making at Sierra’s actions, mind traveling to how good Sierra makes him feel when it's just the two of them. He can’t help but get a little hot and bothered thinking about the way that KayKay arched her back when Sierra got her just right, the way that she pressed her thighs together, effectively holding Sierra’s hand hostage between her legs. 

Luke chokes back a moan before he even realizes he’s doing so, clenching one hand around Sierra’s hip. Sierra raises her eyebrows, smirking lightly as she knows she’s won, succeeded in talking Luke down from the cliff he was hanging over. 

“You rethinking your insecurities now?” Sierra asks, sliding one hand down from Luke’s cheek, running down his chest until it lands on one of his nipples, rubbing slowly across the silky fabric. Luke’s knees almost buckle right out on the driveway, pleasure shooting through him. 

“Hey, let’s go inside,” Luke calls at the other two, directing his attention away from Sierra before he gets too worked up right where someone could see them (even if the little voice inside his head screams _maybe you do what others to watch you, isn’t that what a foursome is?_ )

Sierra laughs, scratching her nails down Luke’s arm as they wait for the other two to untangle themselves enough to move inside, Ashton clearly struggling with his composure as he adjusts himself, KayKay subtly wiping her hand down her leg. Luke feels the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, watching the way that Ashton runs his hand across his lips, removing the light tint of KayKay’s lipstick. 

Luke presses one long, lingering kiss to Sierra’s lips before leading the way into the house, unlocking the door and letting the girls in first, Ashton holding him back by the arm. 

“Are you good with this? I know Sierra already asked but I don’t want you freaking out in there,” Ashton asks, one hand pressed firmly against the small of Luke’s back. He feels the heat spread from that touch point, warm in a way that Luke’s never felt before. He’s always thought Ashton was the most attractive of all of them, himself included, so the prospect of getting to do _something_ more with Ashton (and by extension, KayKay) has him itching to get inside. 

“Yeah. I mean I wasn’t sure about it originally, but I’m into it. I’m down for whatever you all want to do.” 

Ashton searches his face, looking for any form of apprehension there. He must be satisfied with what he finds because he grins, sticking the tips of his fingers down under Luke’s belt, just far enough to make Luke jump at the contact, whipping his head around to look at Ashton. He’s grinning, acting like nothing is out of the ordinary as he winks, pulling his hand up again before resting it in Luke’s back pocket. Luke isn’t sure which is worse, the slight pull of Ashton’s hand stretching the leather of his pants causing friction against his front, or the heavy stares he can feel from the girls, watching their every move. 

When they enter the house, KayKay and Ashton head to the living room, Luke swinging right to go to the kitchen for a moment of quiet. He pours himself a large glass of water, downing it quickly to calm his nerves a little more. 

Sierra follows him in, standing behind him and running her hands up his chest, half in a soothing way and half to work him up, a trick he knows well enough by now. “Last chance to get out of this before we do anything at all, I promise you no one will hate it if we stop now. Hell, you can just have me if that’s what you want. Kay and Ashton can go home or take the spare room,” Sierra asks, pinching at the skin of Luke’s waist. 

“I promise I’m okay with it, at least to start. I’ll let you know if it gets too much though. But I think I’m okay with it, as long as you’re not gonna get any bright ideas about leaving me for them,” Luke laughs, a hint of nerves still behind it. 

Sierra pulls Luke to turn around, chest to chest, before she pulls on his neck, getting him to lean down for a kiss. It quickly turns from innocent sliding of lips into filthy movements, tongues running against each other. Luke bites at Sierra’s lip, tugging on it lightly before recapturing her lips fully. 

Sierra sneaks one hand around to Luke’s hemline, tugging his shirt out from the waistband. She nibbly undoes one button from his silk shirt, bringing her lips to his chest. Luke’s hands travel down Sierra’s arms, one tracing over her bra, cupping lightly as he ducks down to kiss her again. 

In one last effort to get Luke worked up, Sierra pushes against him, putting pressure against his dick, causing him to suck in a breath. “There’s my good boy,” Sierra purrs, biting at Luke’s ear as a chill runs down his spine. 

“Ready to go join our partners for the evening?” Sierra laughs, palming Luke through his pants again, leather squeaking slightly with the movement. Luke nods, sucking in a deep breath as they head into the living room. Unsurprisingly, KayKay is situated on Ashton’s lap, straddling his hips as she grinds down onto him. Under normal circumstances, Luke would be running from the room right now, apologizing wildly for interrupting their time, even in his own living room, on his couch. 

Instead, he tries to focus on the scene in front of him, the way that KayKay’s hips move and the placement of Ashton’s hands. He hears the little groans Ashton is letting out, echoing into the quiet of the air. Their kiss is sloppy, loud in between louder sighs and moans. 

“Don’t get going too much without us,” Sierra says, leading Luke to the couch, where he sits down first, Sierra taking up the rest of his lap. 

Ashton breaks away, laughing lightly as he adjusts KayKay on his lap. “Smoke?” he asks, producing another joint from god knows where. Luke is baffled by his ability to always have endless weed on him, no matter the situation. 

Sierra grabs the joint first, sticking it between her teeth and reaching for the lighter on the coffee table. Luke holds onto her waist to keep her steady and she quickly has it lit, taking a long drag before offering it to Luke. Luke inhales deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs and the nerves leave with the exhale. He coughs a bit at the end, out of practice compared to the rest of them. Ashton scoffs, rolling his eyes with a grin to show he’s teasing. 

Luke offers the joint to KayKay and Ashton, both shaking their heads in response. “Smoke it up, pretty boy. You’re the one who needs to loosen up,” Ashton croons, winking at Luke as a blush settles over his cheeks. Luke does as he’s told, inhaling again and holding, long enough where his head feels a little foggy. 

“I need to make a statement,” Luke says suddenly, face portraying his serious thoughts. “I’m cool with this, but I don’t think I want us to like, actually have sex? Like anything but, if that’s okay.” He suddenly feels shy at the end of it, worried that the others will make fun of him for setting boundaries. 

“Hey, baby, I told you, we won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with. No sex means no sex, we’re okay with that. Whatever makes you happy,” Sierra confirms, letting one hand fall onto Luke’s nipple, toying with it slightly through the fabric. Luke sucks in a deep breath, blinking at the sensation. He looks over at KayKay and Ashton, both of them nodding at him with encouraging eyes. 

Luke smiles then, taking another hit from the joint before ashing it slightly. Ashton makes grabby hands at the weed immediately after, so Luke hands it over to him, settling back onto the couch again. Sierra must sense the shift in the air, Luke’s change in attitude, his focus on Ashton. Sierra climbs off Luke’s lap, holding a hand out to KayKay. KayKay takes a hit from the joint in Ashton’s hand, grinning as she blows the smoke out, taking Sierra’s hand. She lets Sierra tug her up and into a kiss, tangling her fingers into Sierra’s hair, tongue in her mouth while Sierra walks them backwards, collapsing onto the smaller couch next to the guys. Sierra pulls KayKay down on top of her, situating KayKay in her lap and pressing kisses to her neck. Ashton coughs, pulling Luke’s attention away from the girls and back to him. 

“Come here Luke,” Ashton says, beckoning Luke over with one hand, bringing the joint to his lips, breathing the smoke in and holding it. Luke realizes that Ashton wants to shotgun it, something they haven’t done since they were teenagers. Luke’s filled with the overwhelming desire to go to Ashton, be in his space, be his focal point. He wants Ashton to touch him, wants to give into his earlier fantasy, the fantasy he’s had before, of pulling Ashton to him, kissing him, allowing himself to be touched by Ashton. Ashton gestures again and Luke realizes he can go to Ashton, he can have this moment. 

Luke crawls into Ashton’s space, lips parted, eyes half lidded. Ashton tangles his free hand into Luke’s hair, pulling him close and fitting their lips together, breathing the smoke out into Luke’s mouth. Luke’s eyes flutter closed, inhaling the smoke and holding it, before letting it out into the space between them. Ashton leans over, putting the joint into the ashtray on the table. Luke whines at the loss of contact, Ashton huffing out a laugh as he comes back, leaning back into Luke’s space. Ashton tilts Luke’s head slightly, trying to get a better angle. Luke moves his head in response, gets his hands on Ashton’s thighs, grounding himself. He squeezes, hears Ashton’s breath hitch lightly. Ashton opens his eyes, searching Luke’s face.

“Is this okay?” He whispers. Luke knows he means all of it, the shotgunning, the kiss to come, the idea that if the two of them take this leap, they can’t come back from it, their friendship forever changed in this moment. Luke nods, taking the final leap and pressing their lips together, finally kissing Ashton the way he’s dreamed about since he was a teen and never dared to hope for. 

Luke fits their mouths together, surprised by how soft Ashton’s lips are. He tilts his head further, gripping Ashton’s biceps, trying to deepen the kiss. Ashton nips at Luke’s bottom lip, Luke opening his mouth in surprise, gasping slightly. Ashton does it again, tugging at Luke’s lip until Luke moans, pressing himself further into Ashton’s lap.

Luke tangles his hands into Ashton’s curls, tugging lightly at the black curls. Ashton moans, pulling back from Luke’s lips to fit his mouth along Luke’s jaw, nipping at the skin and pressing kisses down his throat. Luke gasps at the sensation of Ashton’s stubble rubbing over his skin, the roughness of it different from what Luke’s used to with Sierra. He feels Ashton grin against his throat, rubbing his cheek against Luke’s skin, bringing his other hand up to rub against Luke’s nipple through the silk of his shirt. Luke moans, tugging Ashton closer, eyelids fluttering in response to the sensation.

Luke’s so wrapped up in Ashton, the way he’s rubbing against Luke, biting at him, that he almost doesn’t hear Sierra’s high pitched whine next to him. Luke hears KayKay giggle next to him, louder, the answering moan from Sierra. Luke’s eyes fly open, turning his head around to see what’s going on behind him. KayKay’s got both hands under Sierra’s shirt, rubbing at Sierra’s nipples, kissing Sierra’s neck. Sierra has one hand tangled into KayKay’s hair, the other hand holding onto the joint as she takes a hit, tugging KayKay up to fit their mouths together in their own kiss, shotgunning the hit between them. 

Luke moans, turned on seeing the two of them making out, the sensation of Ashton’s hand drifting down his body, hand ghosting over the outline of Luke’s dick in the skintight leather pants. Luke bucks his hips up, bumping his dick against Ashton’s hand. Luke sighs at the contact, melting slightly back into the couch, Ashton squeezing him lightly. Ashton laughs, undoing the button on Luke’s pants and slipping his hand past the waistband of Luke’s underwear,  _ finally _ getting his hand on Luke’s dick. Ashton crawls into Luke’s lap, bracketing Luke’s thighs with his own, kissing at his neck, working his hand up and down Luke’s dick, rubbing his thumb along the head, spreading around the precum there, easing the friction. 

“Bet I can get you off before KayKay gets your girl off,” Ashton says into Luke’s ear. Luke can do barely more than moan in response, tightening his hold on Ashton’s curls, pressing him closer. His dick jumps at the idea, Ashton fucking him with his hand while Sierra’s next to him, getting fucked.

“That’s not fair Ashton. You know I’m better with my mouth than my hands,” KayKay says, detaching herself from Sierra’s neck long enough to throw a teasing glance over at the two of them. Sierra’s chest is heaving, hair wild around her face, as she takes another hit from the joint, eyebrows raised. A jolt goes through Luke again as Ashton tugs slightly at his dick, pulling his attention back to the man in his lap, Ashton laughing at KayKay. 

“Are you saying I’m not good with my mouth?” Ashton asks, teasing, as he swipes his thumb over Luke’s nipple. Luke arches into the touch, moaning in time with Sierra, as KayKay ducks her own head, getting one of Sierra’s nipples in her mouth, Sierra’s shirt lost in the shuffle. KayKay pops up, smirking.

“I’m saying I’m better.”

“Why don’t we let Luke and Sierra be the judge of that?” Ashton says, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend’s to look down at Luke. His pupils are blown wide, eyes dark, lips red from how he’s been biting them. 

“Should we?” KayKay asks. Luke glances behind him, sees KayKay propping herself up, hovering over Sierra, one hand down her lace up shorts, laughing in delight when she realizes Sierra isn’t wearing any panties. 

“What?” Ashton asks, hand stilling on Luke as he looks over. Sierra locks eyes with Luke, lip caught between her teeth and Luke blushes glancing back at Ashton.

“Luke, I can’t believe you didn’t tell us that Sierra goes around without panties on in public. How scandalous,” KayKay says, overly dramatic and teasing. Sierra huffs a laugh, rolling her eyes as KayKay gets both hands on the edge of the shorts, tugging them down. Sierra kicks them off, spreading her legs as KayKay leans back, tugging her own shirt and bra off, leaning down again to kiss her way down Sierra’s body.

Ashton pulls Luke’s attention back to him, smirking as he gets both hands on Luke’s waistband, tugging at it. 

“Can’t let them win,” Ashton says. Luke realizes what Ashton’s trying to do, pushing himself up slightly, getting his own hands next to Ashton’s and tugging his pants and underwear off, kicking them to the side. Luke gets his hands on the buttons of his shirt, undoing what little of them are still done up, letting his shirt fall open as Ashton mimics KayKay, working his way down Luke’s body. Ashton gets his mouth around Luke’s dick, hollowing his cheeks slightly and sucking. Luke gasps at the sensation, unused to the rough sensation of Ashton’s stubble against his thighs, the fact that Ashton uses the hint of teeth as he sucks again, bobbing his head, taking more of Luke in his mouth. Luke grips the back of Ashton’s head, tugging the curls, feels the vibration of Ashton moaning as he hollows his cheeks again. Luke moans, arching slightly. 

The angle lets Luke’s head fall back against the couch headrest, eyes opening to look at what Sierra and KayKay are doing. It doesn’t disappoint. KayKay’s got her head between Sierra’s thighs, one hand gripping her thigh, the other one curled into Sierra if her high pitched moans are anything to go by. One of Sierra’s legs has fallen off the couch, heel resting on the floor, giving KayKay more access to her pussy, where she’s clearly licking at Sierra’s clit. Sierra’s got one hand in KayKay’s short blue hair, long since fallen out of its ponytail, the other playing with her own nipple, pinching it between her fingers as she gasps, arching further into KayKay.

Ashton pinches Luke’s thigh, drawing Luke’s attention back to him with a gasp. Ashton takes more of Luke in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Luke gasps when he realizes he’s bottomed out, dick touching the back of Ashton’s throat. Ashton moans again, vibrations jolting Luke, heat pooling low in his stomach. He arches again, Ashton fitting his hands around Luke’s hips and pressing him down, keeping him against the couch. Luke squirms a little, trying to test the hold Ashton has on him. Ashton tightens his grip, firmer, holding Luke more in place as he sucks again, swirling his tongue around the head of Luke’s dick. Luke moans, one hand gripping Ashton’s curls, using his other hand to rub over his nipples. 

Luke glances behind him, curious when he can hear Sierra’s moans getting louder. Sierra’s gasps are speeding up behind them, turning into pants as KayKay curls her fingers inside of Sierra, rubbing her thumb slightly over Sierra’s clit, still using her tongue to lick her as well. KayKay’s playing with her own nipples too, angle of her hand a give away. Sierra’s got both hands in KayKay’s hair now, head thrown back as she moans loudly and broken. 

Ashton pops off Luke with a grin, lips red and shiny. Luke doesn’t trust the look on Ashton’s face. Ashton gets a hand around Luke’s dick, pumping his hand up and down. Luke squirms slightly, dick dripping, knowing he’s on the edge if the curl of heat in his stomach is anything to go by.

“She sounds close. Think I get you over the edge first though,” Ashton says, twisting his wrist slightly. Luke moans, eyelids fluttering, arching up. Ashton grins wildly, ducking his head down again, taking Luke in his mouth. He sucks again, rubbing his cheeks against Luke’s skin, the rough sensation leaving Luke tingling as he arches up. Ashton keeps going, hand still gripping around the rest of Luke’s dick, twisting his wrist. Luke’s panting now, knows his climax is coming. He tightens his grip in Ashton’s hair, tugging harder as he feels the heat build up in his stomach. Ashton hollows his cheeks one last time, tugging Luke a little roughly. Luke moans, arching up into Ashton’s mouth as he cums, vision going white at the edges, Ashton riding him through his orgasm. Luke can hear Sierra behind him, high pitched gasp fading into a moan, the telltale sign that she’s cumming too. 

Ashton pulls off Luke with a  _ pop _ , moving his hand up and down Luke’s dick while Luke shudders, riding out the last of his orgasm. He hears KayKay giggling behind him, turns around to see her sitting up between Sierra’s thighs, sucking her fingers into her mouth, eyebrows raised, mouth and chin shiny. Sierra’s chest is heaving still, hands on KayKay’s hips. She pulls her fingers from mouth with a  _ pop _ too, turning to face Luke and Ashton.

“Guess it’s a tie,” She says, giggling again, nose scrunching up. Luke forgets sometimes how much he likes KayKay, how good she is for Ashton, the kind of friend she is to Sierra. It’s easy to remember in this moment though, as Sierra rolls her eyes, laughing lightly as KayKay squirms in her lap, looking at Ashton (and by extension, Luke in this moment) with love and adoration in her eyes.

Ashton sits back on his heels, one hand coming down to adjust himself. Luke realizes that Ashton’s still hard, hasn’t touched himself since the car. He seems unbothered by this, more focused on giving pleasure to anyone else to care about himself. KayKay follows the movement of Ashton’s hand, eyes lighting up slightly when she realizes what’s happening. 

“Here, let me,” She says, making to climb out of Sierra’s space. Sierra lets go, sitting up slightly. Ashton falls back, sitting back against the couch, feet on the ground, legs spread. Curious, Luke sits up, crossing his legs under him. KayKay crosses the floor, kneeling on the ground between Ashton’s legs. Ashton unzips his pants, pushing his hips up and pulling his pants and underwear down, KayKay tugging them till they’re down past his knees. She gazes up at him, leaning forward, getting her mouth on his dick and bobbing her head down. 

Luke inhales sharply, dick giving a twitch in interest at the idea of watching his best friend get his dick sucked. Ashton moans, tilting his head back, one hand in KayKay’s hair. Luke whines a little, drawing Ashton’s attention to him. He holds his free hand out of Luke, beckoning him over.

“Come here Lu,” Ashton murmurs, drawing Luke willingly into his orbit, pulling Luke in for another kiss. Tentatively, Luke brings a hand up, pushing Ashton’s shirt out of the way and rubbing his thumbs over Ashton’s nipples, and feels him moan against Luke’s lips as he breaks the kiss. Luke takes a deep breath, trying to ground himself in the moment, reminding himself of what’s happening as he feels KayKay’s hair brush against his thigh where she continues sucking Ashton’s dick.

Luke jumps slightly when he feels Sierra’s hands on him, wrapping around his waist, pressing a kiss lightly to his shoulder. He recognizes it for what it is, Sierra trying to ground Luke in the moment, reminding him that she’s there for Luke, no matter what she’s always Luke’s and he’s always hers. She keeps pressing light kisses to Luke’s shoulders, his neck, wherever she can reach as Ashton kisses Luke, moaning against Luke’s lips and hips bucking. KayKay picks up her pace, getting her hand around Ashton’s dick and mimicking Ashton’s earlier move, twisting her wrist as she hollows out her cheeks as she speeds up her pace, clearly trying to push Ashton over the edge. 

Ashton moans, hips arching up, digging his fingers into Luke’s thigh as he cums into KayKay’s mouth. KayKay pulls off, sitting back on her heels as Ashton sighs, tilting his head back and resting against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Luke sags into the cushions next to him, closing his eyes. He’s suddenly exhausted, limbs still heavy from the high of the weed and his orgasm. Luke hears Ashton murmuring to KayKay, feels the couch shift slightly as she climbs up next to him, snuggling in. Sierra leans into Luke’s side, humming lightly as she runs her fingers up and down Luke’s sides.

“Shit, we can’t drive home,” Ashton says, breaking the comfortable silence of the room. Luke cracks an eye open, looking over at him.

“What?”

“The weed. We all smoked; we can’t drive home.”

“Just spend the night. We have the guest room,” Luke says, closing his eyes again, leaning into Sierra’s light touch. 

“We could lend you some clothing,” Sierra says, nodding along to Luke’s suggestion. 

Luke opens his eyes again, watching as Ashton and KayKay glance between each other, having some kind of whispered conversation between the two of them.

“We’ll have breakfast in the morning and everything before we drive you back,” Luke says.

“You just want me to cook,” Ashton says, smiling lightly, tone laced with teasing and laughter.

“A simple price to pay,” Sierra teases back. KayKay giggles. The two of them agree that it’s safer for Ashton and KayKay to spend the night. They get up from the couch, collecting the remains of their clothing, Ashton pulling his pants and underwear back up. They make their way up the stairs, Sierra disappearing into their bedroom to find clothing for Ashton and KayKay to sleep in, Luke going to the hall closet to look for towels and spare toothbrushes. Sierra emerges from the bedroom, holding a pair of Luke’s sweatpants for Ashton, one of the large shirts Sierra sleeps in sometimes for KayKay. Luke collects the clothing from Sierra, taking it and the other things to the guest bedroom. He hands them to the couple, bidding them both good night before heading back to his own bedroom. Sierra’s already ready for bed, curled up in bed and rubbing Petunia behind her ears. Luke smiles, going about his own nighttime routine and getting ready. He pulls the covers back on the bed, curling up next to Sierra, Petunia fitting her way between the two of them. 

“So what’d you think?” Sierra asks, resting her head on Luke’s chest. Luke runs a hand through her hair, softly working through some of the tangles that popped up through their activities. 

Luke thinks about the evening, replaying the whole event over in his head. He can’t believe that this is where the night ended up, innocent dinner turning into a blowjob from his bandmate. Luke can’t say that he hated it though, if his physical reactions were enough to go off of. He loved every moment of it once he got comfortable, once the high settled into his bones and he was more free, more open. He enjoyed being with Sierra, and then being with Ashton. Sure, he didn’t get a lot of time with KayKay but he loved how she took care of Sierra. 

Overall, Luke can say that he had fun, and he tells Sierra as much, a knowing smile on her face. She presses a soft kiss to Luke’s lips, thanking him for indulging in her idea. They bid each other a good night, falling into calm, hazy sleeps. 

The next morning, Luke wakes up alone, a rare occurrence in their household. Petunia is missing too, making Luke pout at the absence of his two favorite girls. He carefully pulls on some pants and a hoodie, padding down stairs to the kitchen where he knows Sierra will be, making tea. 

Sure enough, she’s perched on the countertop, sipping tea from a mug and humming lightly, watching Petunia gnaw on a bone. Luke comes up next to her, resting his head against her chest with her added height. Sierra runs a hand through his curls, whispering a soft good morning to him. Luke hums in response, pressing a kiss to the t-shirt she’s wearing. 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Sierra starts, tapping her toes against the cabinet doors. 

“That’s never good, look what happened last time you were thinking, I got blown and you got eaten out, right on the couch in the living room, which by the way is disgusting. Why did we do that?” Luke laughs, shaking his head. 

Sierra slaps his arm lightly, rolling her eyes at the comment, “Shut up, you loved it! But actually, the idea does have to do with that. I was thinking maybe you’d be up for a little bit of competition?” 

Luke cocks his head, eyebrows raising at the idea, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“Well, Kay and Ashton had that little bet over who could get each one of us off first, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to return the favor for them? See which one of us could get KayKay or Ashton off first?” 

Luke ponders the idea, knowing now that he’s okay with being up close and personal with Ashton after last night’s activities. It’s been a while since he’s gone down on a guy, but he’d like to think that he has a decent grip on what Ashton would like. It wouldn’t be the worst thing they could do, it might be a good way to have them wake up, before they eat breakfast. Luke kinda likes the idea, knowing that Sierra would be a sore loser OR a gracious winner, depending on the circumstances. Either way, Luke is pretty sure he’d get laid after, so it's a plus for him too. 

“Okay, but I have a question for you first,” Luke says. 

Sierra nods, encouraging Luke to continue, “I need to know if you’ve been with KayKay before, like sexually. That whole car scene seemed really familiar for both of you, even if you’ve been friends forever.”

Sierra laughs loudly, covering her mouth with her hand, “No, I promise you I wouldn’t do that without talking to you first. Even before I was with you, I’ve never been with KayKay until yesterday.” 

Luke nods, accepting the situation, “Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have an unfair advantage here,” Luke laughs. Sierra rolls her eyes, both glancing at each other, silently asking the same question. 

Sierra jumps off the counter, ready to go upstairs and see their guests, but Luke pulls her back, wrapping her up in his arms for a slow, passionate kiss. Luke needs to remind Sierra, and himself, that they’re in this together, no matter if they’re involving other people into their world right now, it’ll always just be them. 

Sierra smiles into the kiss, pushing off Luke’s chest when the need to breathe becomes too much. They link their hands together, running up the stairs to the guest room where KayKay and Ashton are still sleeping, pushing the door open and entering the room softly. 

KayKay and Ashton are curled up next to each other, close but barely touching. Sierra turns to Luke, grinning as she detangles her hand from Luke’s making her way over to the bed. She climbs onto the bed, nudging KayKay’s shoulder and kneeling close to her. 

“Kay,” Sierra murmurs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. KayKay stirs, opening her eyes just barely, startling a little when she realizes how close Sierra is to her. The movement bumps Ashton, waking him up, causing him to roll onto his back.

“Time is it?” Ashton murmurs, propping himself up slightly, eyes widening when he catches sight of Sierra kneeling over KayKay now, Luke standing in the doorway. Sierra’s grinning, sitting in KayKay’s lap, KayKay’s hands resting on Sierra’s hips, eyes wide. Sierra glances over her shoulder at Luke, holding her hand out and beckoning Luke over. Luke makes his way over, climbing onto the bed and into Ashton’s lap. Ashton falls back against the pillows, hands coming up to rest on Luke’s thighs. Luke smiles down at Ashton, confident in himself in a way he wasn’t last night.

“Morning,” Luke chirps. Sierra giggles next to him.

“Luke and I wanted to thank you for last night. Show you how grateful we are,” Sierra says, leaning down lips ghosting over KayKay’s. KayKay swallows visibly, eyes wide.

“Is that all?” Ashton says, eyebrows raised.

“Well, Sierra and I have a bet going.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you two inspired us last night. I think I can get you off faster, but Sierra thinks she can make KayKay cum quicker.”

“Is that so?”

“We both have equal experience with partners of the same sex. So, we thought maybe you could settle it for us,” Luke says, trailing his hand down Ashton’s chest, running his fingers lightly over Ashton’s nipples. Ashton sucks in a breath sharply. Luke grins, shifting in Ashton’s lap, feels his dick twitch. Luke glances over, sees Sierra’s already kissing KayKay, tugging at her bottom lip, one hand trailing down KayKay’s side.

“You think you can work faster than your girl?” Ashton says, teasing, smiling sharper.

“He wishes,” Sierra croons, pressing her lips to KayKay’s neck, biting a fresh bruise along the one’s from last night. Luke laughs back, letting Ashton cup his face, turn his face towards Ashton and kiss him, heads tilted, noses bumping. 

KayKay moans next to them, Sierra’s hands already under her shirt, fingers rubbing at her nipples, biting her neck still. KayKay squirms, arching into the touch, Sierra trailing a hand down her side, hooking her fingers into the edge of KayKay’s thong and tugging it down, tossing it to the side. She shoves KayKay’s shirt up, pressing kisses to her chest, getting KayKay’s nipple in her mouth and running her tongue over it while KayKay pants, arching slightly, hands tangled into Sierra’s hair.

Ashton taps Luke’s jaw, tutting when Luke pulls his attention back to Ashton. 

“Better pay attention Lukey or you’re going to lose,” Ashton teases, threading his fingers into Luke’s hair and tugging lightly. Luke moans, eyelids fluttering shut, caught in the feeling of sharp and rough from Ashton. Ashton laughs, guiding Luke down until Luke gets his teeth at Ashton’s neck, nipping at the skin there, marking Ashton with his own bruises. He gets a hand between them, below Ashton’s waistband, finds he isn’t wearing any underwear. It makes Luke a little dizzy, realizing that Ashton’s wearing Luke’s sweatpants without anything on underneath. 

Ashton arches a little into the touch, reminding Luke of what he’s doing. Luke shuffles back on the bed, tugging the sweatpants down just enough for Ashton’s dick to be out. Luke leans down, breathing through his nose as he gets his mouth on Ashton, slowly lowering himself down, getting used to the feeling of sucking dick again. Luke hollows out his cheeks, sucking lightly, swirling his tongue around. Ashton moans above him, arching up, dick pushing deeper into Luke’s mouth, bumping the back of his throat. Luke chokes a little, moaning at the feeling. Ashton swears above him, fingers in Luke’s hair and tugging lightly.

KayKay is gasping out Sierra’s name next to them. Luke glances over, sees Sierra on her knees, KayKay’s legs hitched over Sierra’s shoulders, thighs tightening around Sierra as Sierra keeps licking at her clit, two fingers already pressed into KayKay. She seems to have set a moderate pace, aiming for drawing out KayKay’s orgasm as long as she can, prolonging her cumming until KayKay’s shaking and needy. Luke’s familiar with that Sierra technique, as been on the receiving end of her edging, knows that Sierra can go on forever if she really wants. Luckily, it seems Sierra’s more forgiving together, curling her fingers in KayKay. She gasps, arching up, clearly trying to get some friction.

Luke grins, doubling down on what he’s doing, taking more of Ashton’s dick, bobbing up and down, letting his own stubble rub against the planes of Ashton’s stomach. He gets his hand between them, gets his hand on Ashton’s dick as he comes up and off with a pop, catching his breath, pumping Ashton and using his thumb to rub over the head of the dick. Ashton looks down at Luke, eyes half lidded, watching what Luke’s doing.

“You’re something else, you know that?” Ashton murmurs. Luke smiles brightly, preening under the praise as he leans back down, taking Ashton’s dick in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and moaning around the sensation of being too full, too much. He can hear KayKay’s breath hitching next to him, the broken record of her panting Sierra’s name, meaning she’s close. Luke speeds up his pace, bobbing a little more, twisting his wrist where it’s still on Ashton’s dick. Ashton moans, head thrown back, hand in the back of Luke’s hair as he holds him in place, bucking up once, twice, before he’s cumming down Luke’s throat, warm and salty. Luke can hear KayKay’s moan, high pitched and reminiscent of last night in the car, as she rides out her own climax against Sierra’s mouth, arching and panting until she falls back against the bed too, leg slipping from Sierra’s shoulder. Luke keeps bobbing through Ashton’s orgasm, swallowing, waiting until Ashton finally collapses against the bed, panting. Luke pops off, grinning widely, doing his best to put on his wide eyed innocent look.

“Did I do good?” Luke asks, fluttering his eyelashes, giggling. Sierra comes up laughing, lips bright red and shiny. She leans over, scratching lightly at Luke’s hair, pressing a kiss to his throat.

“So good. Such a good boy,” Ashton murmurs, tugging Luke forward, pulling him into a kiss. Luke moans when Ashton runs his hand down his chest, rubbing his hand over when Luke’s dick is hard in his own sweatpants, pressed against the seam.

“Let me return the favor,” Ashton says, slipping his hand below the waistband, rubbing Luke’s dick. Luke squirms, but nods, letting Ashton shift their positions until Luke’s laying back against the pillows, Ashton mouthing his way down Luke’s body again, rubbing his cheeks against Luke’s skin. Luke gasps and squirms, fingers grasping at the bedsheets.

Luke looks over at Sierra, watching them both, expression hungry. There’s a damp spot at the front of her panties, her fingers just barely touching herself. Luke gestures to her, desperate to get his mouth on her, make her feel just as good as KayKay did. Sierra understands, tugging her panties off and tossing them to the floor before crawling over. Ashton glances up, eyes widening slightly when Sierra climbs over Luke, getting her pussy over Luke’s face, one hand on the headboard, the other tangling into Luke’s curls. Luke smiles, gripping her thighs and tilting his head back to meet her as she lowers herself down. Sierra moans, arching up, Luke licking at her clit, gripping her thigh tightly, using one hand to press two fingers into her. He curls them slightly, pressing right where he knows she’s sensitive to hear her gasp, press herself down hardly onto his tongue. Ashton moans, hollowing his cheeks out, clearly not wanting to share Luke’s attention.

“Aw Ash. Do you not like sharing the spotlight?” KayKay teases, crawling over to Ashton, getting her fingers into his curls. Luke can see that she’s got one hand between her legs, like she’s debating about what to do next. She smiles sweetly when Ashton glances over at her, widening her own eyes. She tugs Ashton’s hair lightly, tightening her hold and pressing Ashton forward. Ashton moans, taking more of Luke’s dick in his mouth, tongue swirling and sucking. The vibrations of Ashton’s moan go through Luke, heat pooling in his stomach as he arches up into both Ashton and Sierra, moaning. Sierra gasps, throwing her head back, at the vibrations, pressing down onto Luke, taking her hand out of Luke’s hair to rub her thumb over her nipples. KayKay’s grin widens, mirth dancing on her face, as she does it again, tugging on Ashton’s hair for a similar effect. Sierra’s panting now, rocking against Luke’s face as he presses another finger into her, trying to speed up his pace, running his tongue over her clit. Ashton speeds up his own pace, bobbing on Luke’s dick, running his tongue along the head of his dick. KayKay tugs on Ashton’s hair one last time, Ashton’s moan finally tipping Luke over the edge. He arches up, moaning as he cums down Ashton’s throat, tightening his hold on Sierra’s thighs, gripping bruises into her. Sierra gasps, moaning as she cums over Luke, fingers sticky as he licks her through the high of her climax.

Ashton pulls off with a groan, flopping onto the bed next to Luke, head in KayKay’s lap. She coos out praise, running a hand through Ashton’s hair. Luke lets go of Sierra, lets her climb off him. She takes his face in her hands, kissing him sweetly on the lips, licking into his mouth lightly, before she flops down next to him curling into his side. Luke gets an arm around her, gesturing to Ashton and KayKay when they both look up at him. They come eagerly, Ashton fitting himself on Luke’s other side, KayKay squeezing herself in the tiny space between the two men.

“And you thought that a foursome was a bad idea,” Ashton laughs, poking Luke in the ribs. Luke squirms away, laughing and curling in on Sierra a bit. 

“I just wasn’t sure, but there’s something I’m sure about now,” Luke says, grinning at the people surrounding him. Sierra hums questioningly, carding a hand through Luke’s curls. 

“I’m sure that next time, I want Ashton to fuck me,” Luke says confidently, still riding the high of his climax, blissed out in the moment. 

Ashton huffs out a laugh, throwing his head back towards KayKay, who smiles and tugs on one of Ashton’s curls. 

“Next time? Sure Luke, I think that can be arranged,” Sierra replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Now in the meantime, I think someone promised us breakfast?” Luke says, rolling over onto Ashton, sending pleading eyes at Ashton, who groans and starts to get up, dislodging KayKay and Sierra from around Luke. 

As he lays on the guest bed alone, naked, and thoroughly fucked, Luke can’t help but reflect on the past 18 hours and all the adventures that they got up to. Luke watches everyone get dressed around him and wonders for the future, for what happens the next time get high and actually fuck instead of just mess around. Luke hopes that he doesn’t have to wait too long to see that follow through, but for now he is content for more cuddles and some of Ashton’s famous pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find [me](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) and [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) on our tumblrs!


End file.
